Kaioh Dorian
Kaioh Dorian (怒李庵 海王, Dorian Kaiō) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. He is one of the five escapees who tracks down Tokyo's fighters. Personality Dorian is calm and relaxed most of the time. Despite being a great Chinese Kenpo fighter and achieving the title of Kaioh, Dorian somehow lost his faith in martial arts, or just abandoned them because of his own ego. In battle, he usually counts on his gadgets and dirty tactics to win. One of his favorite tricks is to suddenly start crying, bewildering his opponent and making them feel pity. Dorian occasionally shows a more childish side to his personality, such as his enjoyment of the amusement park rides before his battle with Atsushi Suedo. Dorian prides himself that unlike Doppo, who only learned karate, he learned many things. Of all the convicts Dorian is probably the most balanced in terms of power, skill and cunning. After he incapacitates Doppo Orochi in a cowardly surprise attack, he realizes in his final confrontation with Kaioh Retsu that he's wasted his life as an opportunistic fighter. He had never been defeated in his life, but at the same time he hasn't fairly won any of his fights, and became mentally disabled after losing to Kaioh Retsu. His world view up to that point had been shattered, and his mind has basically erased everything that was associated with who he was in regards to his goal for defeat. Having realized that never knowing defeat means he's never succeeded in his goal, his mind basically erased who he even was, his "ego" (self). He now has the personality of a small, innocent child who loves candies. Later, his short appearance during the Chinese Challenge tournament shows he can't even fight anymore. Justified as he mentally regressed to the point he is barely aware of his surroundings. His way of thinking can be interpreted in different ways. His desire to know defeat could be even treated as the desire to be proven wrong; something that he can't admit because of the ego he's developed as a result of all of his success. Deep down, Dorian realizes all of his victories are meaningless because he won through trickery and ruthlessness, but he clings to them because that's all he has. In a strange sort of way, battle with Suedo was his best fight because he wasn't that much stronger or weaker than Dorian, hence why Dorian seemed to enjoy it, but the fights with Doppo and Retsu were the wake-up call he'd been asking for all along. Even before his mind became childish, Dorian had already showed various behaviors that might indicate that he had a small and unhappy boy in his mind, even though he is an older man of about 70 years. This can be seen in the scene where he enjoyed himself in the amusement park and walked with Ashida, the park owner, holding his hand. Another example can be his scenes of panicky crying or brutal wounding an enemies as if he does not even understand that someone can feel big pain. Dorian was a little boy during World War II. It can be concluded that there has always been a small child in Dorian's mind because he never had a normal childhood. Appearance Dorian is an old muscular tall man, He has long gray hair which in his debut he wore a bandana over, he used to have a long beard, but some time later, he shaved his beard into a thick moustache. In his youth his hair was blonde. History 'Baki' Past In his youth he was a Private in the United States Army shortly after World War II, and was stationed in Japan where he presumably started learning martial arts. He then traveled to China and became a practitioner of Chinese kenpo and learned from the same school, and reached the same rank of Kaioh as Retsu, the first Western man in history to attain that title. Retsu is younger, and obtained the Kaioh rank after Dorian had already left the temple. They even shared the same Master, Ryu Kaioh. Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga It is unknown how he became a criminal, but whatever crime he committed it was bad enough to get him sentenced to death by hanging. However, he managed to trick the guards and kill them all. His first appearance in Japan is at the Shinshinkai Dojo, where Kaioh Retsu and Katsumi Orochi are having a sparring match against each other afterwards, Dorian appears and challenges Doppo Orochi to a fight. Katsumi is insulted by Dorian's presence and orders him to take his shoes off. Dorian agrees only to jab his fingers into Katsumi's eyes. Then he takes Katsumi's black belt and strangles him with it. Katsumi uses the median point kick on Dorian, but it has little effect as Dorian kicks a piece of wood into Katsumi's throat, severely wounding him. As he walks out, Retsu confronts him only for Dorian to begin fake cry and tries blowing hair into Retsu's eye, but Retsu manages to counter. Dorian begins laughing before telling Retsu good luck and attacking him with fire before escaping the building. The next time he is shown, he is gathered in the underground arena with the other four convicts, and agrees to the terms of a no-holds-barred fight between any of the other six contenders gathered by Mitsunari Tokugawa. He, Doppo and Retsu then begin to walk off to a disclosed location to prepare for a fight, before Doppo uses a sneak attack and smashes Dorian's face with his backpack. Dorian however, used a hidden piece of wire within that instant to wrap it around Doppo's hand, and before Retsu can warn him, slices off Doppo's hand. However, Doppo takes him by surprise and punches, Dorian in the face before retreating. After that Dorian is not seen until the six fighters are gathered by Tokugawa, where Dorian crashes the meeting and tries to get into a fight with the other fighters. Before he can set the area ablaze with some gasoline he brought, Katsumi sneaks behind him and sets him on fire with the gasoline Dorian was carrying. Kiyosumi Katou also manages to sneak an attack in as well, and slices his ear off with a piece of fishing wire. Dorian uses a hand grenade hidden in his stomach and retreats into the sewers. Katou follows behind and finds him hiding in the sewers. Katou attempts to beat Dorian, but during the fight Dorian slices Katou's face with his hands (which he'd covered in glass and glue). Katou however takes the beating and throws glass bottles to give himself an opening against the criminal. At this point it seems like Katou is winning, before suddenly realizing Dorian sustained no injuries. As it turns out, Katou was under Dorian's hypnosis, and begins to brutally beat the young martial artist whilst singing in French. He then slices Katou's neck with piano wire and stuffs him in a boxing bag in the Shinshinkai Dojo, leaving him for dead. This makes him public enemies with the entire Shinshinkai school, and after Katsumi puts wanted posts of him in every Dojo in the country, he goes incognito at a fancy restaurant, before having his cover blown by the waiter. The waiter then warns him of the status he gained as public enemy number one, before leaving in a taxi. The taxi driver also says he is part of the Shinshinkai school and threatens Dorian with an entire entourage of dozens of cars trailing him, all belonging to Shinshinkai karate. The entourage then drops Dorian off in an empty amusement park. Dorian challenges and effortlessly beats a member of the school, before taunting the mob and walking inside the carnival. There, he is greeted by the park manager, Ashida, dressed as a clown, who allows Dorian to use the park since he too is a student of Shinshinkai Karate. Dorian is enjoying himself on many of the rides before being kicked off the teacups ride by Shinshinkai student Atsushi Suedo. Suedo is a third bar black belt who trained with Katou since they started karate, and was Katou's best friend. Enraged by what Dorian did to him, Suedo exclaims that he does not care if he dies to avenge Katou tonight. He then gets into a brief fight before Dorian runs away. After chasing after him, Suedo finds Dorian standing on a roller coaster ride. Before the ride takes off, Suedo jumps into the cab with Dorian. Dorian mocks Suedo by stating Suedo does not care if he dies tonight. He then tells Suedo that the only thing that will happen is that if he falls off the rollercoaster, he will die. He then gets behind Suedo and puts him in a chokehold. The turbulence causes both of them to fall into their seats, and Suedo has a hard time maintaining balance during the fight. A thought then comes to his mind as he remembers Doppo Orochi telling him to use the Sanchin, a stance that was invented by samurai fighting on boats, as it greatly improves stability. Suedo uses the Sanchin and begins getting the upper hand, but not before he is taken off guard and tackled off the roller coaster. Dorian mocks Suedo again reminding him how he said he doesn't care if he dies for Katou, and both hit the ground. Dorian gets up and explains he used his secret wire to catch his fall and lessen his impact while Suedo loses consciousness. Dorian begins laughing maniacally before Katsumi and Retsu show up, Katsumi threatening to kill Dorian for all the trouble he's caused. Before Katsumi can fight Dorian, Doppo arrives with his arm in a cast, stating that he will fight Dorian instead against Katsumi's objections. Dorian replies that he will face Doppo as a Kenpo practitioner, which Retsu recognizes as Dorian being the famous Kenpo-ka that dug a tunnel with his bare hands as well as being the only westerner in history to receive the title of Kaioh. He bows to Dorian in begrudging respect against Katsumi's dismay. Doppo then undresses into his "Tiger Killer" outfit, before explaining the legend of him killing a tiger. He then attacks Dorian, and punches him with his cast, breaking it and revealing his newly reattached hand. He and Dorian then get into a intense fight, with Doppo punching a bottle of acid out of Dorian's stomach. Dorian then explains that Doppo will never defeat him due to him only having a mastery of Karate before doing a Kenpo kata. In reality, he is hypnotizing Doppo, and then uses this advantage to strike Doppo while he's hypnotized. When he attacks Doppo however, the one-eyed karate master blocks his strike, shocking Dorian. Doppo then goes on the offensive and brutally beats down Dorian, because even though he's hypnotized, his mastery of karate is so refined that his mind is always in a mental state of battle, and correctly predicts every attack Dorian would make, real or not. He then uses his Seiken to break Dorians sternum before smashing his knees and dislocating his fingers. Dorian is now in an actual state of fear, and before Doppo finishes him off, Katou appears, comatose and pushed in a wheelchair. The doctor gets extremely upset that Katou is being brought out to fight in his condition, but while he and Doppo argue, Katou gets up out of his wheelchair, and stumbles towards Dorian. Dorian's teeth now chatter in fear as Dorian is terrified of being defeated. Doppo then tells Katou to destroy Dorian, and Katou lets out a mighty yell before Dorian publicly exclaims that he is defeated, before bawling his eyes out. He and Katou are then taken to the hospital where doctors find a black object in his wrist. Dorian however escapes his room and confronts Katou, who is still in a coma, and explains how he could easily kill Katou in the state he is in. He instead jumps out a window and disappears. Meanwhile, Doppo Orochi enters his home after the fight, only to find it completely smashed and ruined. He doesn't find his wife and assumes foul play, and begins to rip his suit and scream Dorian's name, but before he can react, Dorian slams Doppo in the face with a bomb hidden in his wrist, which creates a large explosion and completely mutilates Doppo's face. Dorian then begins to sing in French again while Doppo loses consciousness. As Dorian walks with a trail of blood behind him, Retsu confronts Dorian, and tells him that he is a true loser, because even though he has never been defeated, he has never won a fight either. Dorian realizes this and as Retsu strikes him in the face, comes to terms with his defeat and removes the ego block his mind, reducing him to that of a mere child. As he is being taken into custody, he tells Retsu that his father only gave him two pieces of candy, and that all he wants is candy. Retsu, extremely sympathetic for Dorian, tells Dorian that he will buy him as much candy as he desires, with tears forming in his eyes, much to the delight of Dorian. Great Chinese Challenge Saga Dorian appears in the great Chinese tournament to decide the "Real Kaioh", with Biscuit Oliva appearing as his manager. It is shown that Dorian chews candy all the time. His mind is still that of a child's and he is quickly defeated by Kaioh Yoh. Revenge Tokyo In the retconned one-shot Revenge Tokyo!!, he is still trying to mentally recover after his loss to both Doppo and Retsu, he undergoes an intense training of Chinese Kenpo while painting a picture full of candy. Abilities Dorian is a legendary Chinese Kenpo fighter. His large body made him immensely strong. He could kick a barrel that Kiyosumi Katou could barely dodge. Besides martial arts he also knows a form of hypnosis to cloud his opponents' senses and allows Dorian to defeat them. With that skill, he performs to put his opponent into a hypnotic state that makes the opponent think he is more powerful than him, but in reality he is a lot weaker. Of all the five convicts, he is most notable for using a wide variety of tools during fights, such as flammable materials and lightweight wire. During a fight with Katou, he covered his hands with grease and then rolled them in broken glass. When Doppo Orochi punched and destroyed his jaw, Dorian used his teeth as a makeshift projectile. He can store many weapons in his stomach, such as grenade or acid bottle. He also has a bomb in his wrist. Dorian is also good in using dirty tricks: he threw his boot to distract Katsumi Orochi and kicked him; he pretended to cry and distracted Kaioh Retsu; during his first fight with Doppo, lowered his guard to cut off his arm. Dorian has great durability and pain tolerance: he survived after being hanged up for 10 minutes; he was still standing after being burn by Katsumi and after had his ear cut off by Katou; he has his left-hand bones shattered, knees broken, and rib-cage destroyed by Doppo during their fight, and he still gets out of the hospital later to blow a bomb up in his face. During the Chinese Challenge tournament where he is in no mental state to compete, he gets back up after his defeat like nothing happened. During his fight with Katou, he used a move that seems to be quite similar to Sunkei, the technique that Kaioh Retsu uses, but instead of a punch, Dorian did it with a palm strike and it seemed to be weaker than original, since it did not manage to knock Katou out completely. He was the first Western Kaioh who even Retsu's master; Ryu Kaioh, held in high regard, and was strong enough to dig a large tunnel in rock with his bare hands. Come the present, he's still a threat but his life of crime and over-reliance on under-handed tactics have deteriorated the so-called Kaioh so much that Doppo easily beats him when he figures out his tricks. After becoming mentally disabled, Dorian lost all the capability to fight, which is seen in how he lost his match in the Great Chinese tournament without even attempting to land a single strike on his opponent and only caring about losing his candy due to a blow to the head he received which knocked it out of his mouth. He has managed to keep his endurance though, as he got up almost immediately after the match was over and walked away peacefully. The difference between his endurance and fighting skill was so big that his opponent followed him and his "manager" Biscuit Oliva to the backstage and demanded a rematch, prompting Oliva to explain Dorian's mental impairment to him. Techniques *Hypnosis *Axe Kick Gallery Dorian.png|Kaioh Dorian in the manga. Baki new ova31.jpg|Kaioh Dorian in the OAD. Dorian render 2018.jpg|Kaioh Dorian 3rd season render. Dorian 2018 e e.png|Kaioh Dorian in the third season. Dorian 2018 2 e e.png Trivia *In his fight against Kiyosumi Katou, Dorian sings "Ô Toi La Vie", a song originally recorded by Charles Aznavour, but in a version of Yukari Kaneko with a Japanese lyrics. The Japanese singer recorded the song, writing her own shorter lyrics instead of translating Charles Aznavour's words. It is commonly believed that Dorian sings Aznavour's words because there's his lyrics in a fan-translated Baki manga, but in reality Dorian sings Yukari's version with a different words. Furthermore, in the anime Dorian sings a song called "L'amour de ma vie" (a completely different lyrics from that of Aznavour and Yukari). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese martial arts users Category:American characters